RWBY and the Gods of Olympus
by STRQ
Summary: If RWBY people were Demigods rather than Hunters and Huntresses
1. I Crash A Farmer's Market

Honestly, when the demon chicken ladies swooped down from the sky and started trying to eat me, I wasn't that surprised. My name is Ruby, and my mother is the greek goddess Demeter. I had known, because my father had told me. My father was a big grain farmer, he sold the grain that went into bread and cereal products all across America. Ever since that day, when he had told me about her mom, my life had been a series of disasters.

It had gotten to the point where I had had to run away from my father's farm in Nebraska, continually heading east, constantly pursued by all sorts of monsters, from giant smelly men to women with snake legs. And now, the chicken ladies, which I remembered were called Harpies.

I had been driving a stolen car through the open fields of Ohio, following some instinct to go to the Northeast, when I first heard the screeching. Not even looking back, knowing it was some monster, I floored the gas pedal accelerating to dangerous speeds, heading towards a small town, a small collection of houses, buildings and a distant church. As I sped by, I barely had time to read the sign next to the road: "Welcome to Tiro".

Then three Harpies landed on the car, a small sedan, one on the hood, one on the roof, and one clinging to the driver's side door. Despite having fought worse odds than this before, like when the snake women cornered me in an alley in Illinois, I hadn't exactly done any of that while going 90 miles per hour on a small town road. So when three Harpies landed on the car, one right in front of me, I did the natural thing; I swerved.

The car went into a ditch, flipping over and over, crushing one Harpy, but the others managed to flap away. Unfortunately for me, the car hit a tree, which, though quite painful for me, at least stopped the car from barreling through what appeared to be a farmers market. _A farmers market!_ I thought. Some compulsion told me I needed to get there, but when I unbuckled my seatbelt, I fell to the roof of the car, now the floor, and realised that, in fact, I had not escaped unharmed from my 90 mph joyride into a tree.

My head felt as heavy as a bowling ball thanks to a nasty gash on my forehead, and my chest was on fire. Broken ribs, most likely. Still, I managed to stagger out of the wreck, heading towards the nearest booth, some guy selling "Ohio's Best Watermelons" he looked like he was about to say something, probably " _why is a 14 year old girl crashing a car near our farmers market"_ but before he could, one of the harpies dive bombed me.

I ducked, and the harpy got a face full of Ohio's Best Watermelons. The mortal ran away screaming about "crazed drunk teens". It was one of the things I still didn't understand about mortals. How could anyone mistake a lady with wings for arms and talons for feet as a teen is beyond me.

The two harpies circled over the booth, occasionally swooping down to try and grab me, calling out to me.

"Come out tasty demigod" one cackled, tearing another watermelon to shreds, while the other one made a shrieking sound that I was sure would attract even more monsters. I had no weapons, the stand was going to collapse soon, and the only thing around me were a bunch of dissected watermelons spilling juice and seeds everywhere.

Wait, the seeds. I remembered how I had fought the snake women in illinois, throwing rotten fruits at them from nearby trashcans. When the fruits had hit them, strange things had happened. One had collapsed, apple blossoms sprouting all over her, the other had been encased in a giant banana peel, which ate her like a venus fly trap.

I picked up a handful of melon seeds. They sat in my palm, covered in juice, but the small black seeds didn't seem any different. Still, with no other hope, I waited until the Harpies swooped down, then threw the seeds, also sending a silent prayer to Demeter.

The seeds hit the harpies right before they would've grabbed me. They stuck fast to the monsters, glowing with green, gold, and brown light: the colors of nature. In fast forward, the seeds sprouted, vines growing and wrapping around both harpies, pinning their wings, and they dropped to the ground, the vines still growing, until the harpies looked like very overgrown lumps.

"Oh! Thank the gods!" said a voice. I looked over, seeing a guy, maybe high school age, who, oddly, was wearing heavy pants even in the heat. No wit, those weren't pants, it was fur, and looking closely, I could see little horns poking out of his curly hair.

"My name is Silvanos, I was sent here to take you someplace safe" he said. he looked around nervously, as if expecting more monsters. I honestly did expect more, but I didn't want to worry about that now.

"What are you?" probably not the nicest, or most logical thing to say, but seeing as this was the first monster to not kill me on sight, I felt it was ok to ask. He looked around nervously.

"There's no time, Follow me." he muttered something in another language, though somehow I knew he had said something along the lines of ' _stupid flying beasts'._ I thought he meant the harpies, but after leading me to the other side of the town, I saw what he actually was talking about.

Standing nervously on the side of the road, were two beautiful pegasi, one beautiful white, the other back as night. One had no rider, the white one, however, the other had another person, a demigod most likely, sitting in the saddle.

He was handsome, in a "messy" way. His black hair was out of control, but his eyes, sea green, almost shone with good humor. To complete the effect, he was wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans that clashed horribly with his hair and eyes.

The mounted guy spoke, with an easy confidence. "How did it go Sil? First extraction go ok?" then the guy noticed me.

The goat guy turned to look at me, a gash on my head, arms around my chest. For my part, I could barely breathe. The town wasn't large, but the walk had drained me. I tuned out their voices, the pain becoming overwhelming. The last thing I remember before passing out was being fed something that tasted like my dad's homemade bread.


	2. We Get A Chilly Reception

I awoke, feeling better, though my ribs still hurt a little. I was staring at the sky, watching clouds speed by, as we swerved to avoid the occasional flock of birds. I started to close my eyes, before realizing what I had just seen. I sat up a little too quickly, almost falling off of the pegasus i was on.

"Woah, calm down, you're safe, as long as you don't fall off". It was the black haired guy. We were flying through the air on the black pegasus me in front, the guy behind me. A few feet to to right flew the goat man on the other pegasus.

"Who are you?" I asked, naturally, wanting to know if I had run into some kind of pegasus riding child kidnapper. He smiled, shifting his grip on the reins.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I was sent with Sil to make sure the pickup went ok." he looked at her with a sheepish grin. "Guess we didn't do too well."

I took a moment to think about what he had just said. It bothered me, that both of them had said they were 'sent' to find me, as if somehow they had known I would be there. And so, I decided to ask. "How did you know to find me there?"

He smiled mysteriously "Before I answer that, are there any other questions you may have?"

"Well, since you asked...Where are we going, What did you give me that healed me, and why does your friend have goat legs?"

He took a deep breath, before launching answers as fast as I had asked questions. "Sil is a satyr, so he's half goat,the thing that healed you is called ambrosia, the food of the gods, and we are going to a special camp, where you will be safe."

"You still haven't said how you knew to find me"

He seemed to be about to say something, but suddenly, the pegasi started whinnying nervously. Percy looked at the horse, concerned. "What do you mean? Too dangerous to fly here? Fine, set down, on that roof, we'll investigate" the pegasi spiraled down, landing on the roof of a building covered in a dusting of snow. Odd, as no other building had any snow. It was still too early for such weather.

"Why did we stop, and also, you can talk to horses?"

He shot her another small smile. "Yeah. gift from my dad, Poseidon. I can talk to horses, and sea creatures. Blackjack says the winds around here are wild, and they are concentrated around this building. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a pen. It seemed like an odd thing to pull out, until he uncapped it, and it turned into a glowing bronze sword.

"Woah, that's cool" I said, and he nodded like he heard that a lot.

"It's celestial bronze. Only way to effectively kill monsters." he moved to the roof access door, and I followed, the satyr following me. As we descended into the building, the air grew colder, the walls frosted with ice, the snow thicker on the floor. "We seem to have encountered some frost giants, though that wouldn't explain the winds…"

Something tugged at the back of my mind, a thought, or perhaps a memory. A story my father had once told me. Something about four winds. We approached a room, the door appeared sealed shut with thick ice. This was obviously the source.

"Stand back" said Percy. I backed up, bumping into Silvanos. Percy began hacking at the ice, though the sword didn't seem to do much. While Percy waged war on the ice, i decided to talk to the satyr.

"So. what do you do?" he looked uneasy, as if still surrounded by harpies. When I spoke, he jumped as if startled.

"Me..? I'm just a satyr. You know, nature spirit. We, that is, us satyrs, it's our job to find demigods and bring them back to camp. This is my first time, and, well, certain things happened to make Percy come with. You smell like nature."

That was a lot of info, and honestly, I was distracted by the fact that he was eating his shirt sleeve the whole time. "I smell like nature?"

Before Silvanos could respond, Percy walked back over, shaking his head. "That door is sealed. My sword is barely scratching the surface. He looked back at the ice covered door like it had personally offended him. "If we can't get in there, then we'll have to go miles out of our way to get to camp."

"Where are we anyway? and where is this camp?" I asked.

"According to Blackjack, we're just east of Hershey, Pennsylvania. and we need to get to long island"

 _Long Island._ I knew, somehow, that I had to get there. I felt a tingling in my hands, looking at the door, I somehow knew what to do. I walked past Percy, heading over to the door. I laid my hand over the icy surface, and once again, there was a green and gold glow, this time from my hands. The glow spread, and where it touched, the ice melted, making a huge puddle on the floor. Percy looked impressed, as did Sil.

"Well, that was impressive." he said. "Do you know who..nevermind, we should open that before it freezes again." he was right, already the puddle of water had turned into icy slush, and the door was frosting over again. I grabbed the handle, and opened the door,swinging it into the room.

There was a blast of chilly air, as if i had just opened a freezer. Inside, the room was empty, every surface covered in thick ice, except the spot by the door, which was also partially melted. Standing in the center of the room was a lone girl, a few years older than me, possibly Percy's age.

She was wearing a simple dress like garment, pure white, tied at the waist. Her hair was pure white, like fresh fallen snow. She was standing with her arms at her side, eyes closed, as if sleeping. As the three of us entered, she opened her eyes, which were an icy blue.

"Finally. I was beginning to think I would die here" her voice was as cold as the room, and sharp like ice. Strangely, her breath didn't create and steam in the air. She walked closer, and the temperature dropped another few degrees.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but could you well..chill with the coldness?" Percy asked, shivering a little.

"No" she sounded almost amused. "If I relax even a little my Uncle's minions will get in and kill me. The only thing stopping them is this coldness. It makes them sluggish."

"Your...uncle?" i asked, even more confused.

She looked at me coldly (one might argue she did everything that way, but I digress) "Yes, my uncle, Notus. My father is Boreas, god of the Northern wind."


	3. Camp Half-Blood

We had to go slowly, Percy in front, then Weiss, then me, then Sil, bringing up the rear. Every ten minutes or so, we would stop, and Weiss and Percy would start repealing the aurae. They weren't particularly strong, but there were a lot of them, and they couldn't actually kill them.

"Not unless you want to make Notus mad. A mad Notus is a very bad thing." said Weiss when I asked. I wasn't sure why, but these aurae made me very uncomfortable. When i mentioned this to Percy, he had no idea why.

"Have you ever run into them before?" I shook my head.

"I think I'd remember these foggy ghost things." we had just finished pushing away another wave of attackers, and Weiss, who was walking back to the white pegasus, Olyssa, scoffed.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Uhhh...no?" said Percy. I looked at the snowy girl curiously. Was there supposed to be something obvious about me? She just shook her head, before climbing back on board the pegasus. Sil, I noted, had a thin coating of frost on his furry legs. Poor satyr.

We got back on the move, the pegasi seemed to move much more eagerly, their wings moving faster. Below us was still suburbs, but the it was steadily becoming more urban than rural.

"We're almost there" said percy, behind me on the horse.

"Almost where?" i asked, wondering if i could finally get an answer.

"Camp Half-Blood. One of the two safe places for people like us."

I though about that. A safe place seemed like such a good thing, something i hadn't had in a long time. Having almost walked the entire way to Chicago. It seemed like cars just didn't see me, like I was invisible. "By 'us' you mean demigods?"

Percy was silent for a moment. "You...already know about the gods?" he seemed really surprised, like not all demigods knew what they were.

"Yeah, my dad told me. Is that not good?"

"Well, it's unusual, and dangerous. Especially for you still being young." there was a moment of silence, as i thought about how dangerous my life had been, the constant travel, getting turned around and ending up in Wisconsin. And finally breaking down, stealing a ca, before crashing it. Then Percy spoke again. "You mentioned your dad, so i take it your mom is the godly one?"

Internally, i was impressed. He was good at picking up on little things. "Yeah, my mom is-"

And then an aurae came out of nowhere, slamming into Blackjack. With a nasty sounding crunch, his left wing crumpled. The poor creature whinnied in pain, beginning to tumble to the ground. Percy cursed in greek, something I didn't catch. "So close too!"

I looked ahead of us, seeing a long island ahead of us, the skyline of a city to out left, a familiar building rising up in the skyline. We were in New York. Percy was talking to the horse, telling it to extend its wing. With a almost humanlike whimper, the pegasus did, and the fall turned into a steep glide. Ahead, i could see sil weiss, and the other pegasus sanding on the far side of a hill, next to a...my mind almost couldn't comprehend what i was seeing. The first thing i noticed was the forty foot tall statue, then the dragon, then the glittery gold thing in the branches of a pine tree.

"We're not going to make it to the hill." Percy said. "The second we land, we're going to have to run. Yes, you too buddy" he added, speaking to the horse. We hit the ground and hopped off, which was difficult as Blackjack wouldn't close his left wing. Then we ran, the sound of the laughing aurae all the motivation we needed.

Even with an injured wing, the pegasus could still run just fine, and percy looked like he did this every day. But I started to fall behind. Only a few yards from the top of the hill, and i felt one of the aurae wrap around the, the dense muggy air making it hard to breathe. I knew if i stayed in too long I would suffocate.

Then, strangely, I found myself soaking wet on the top of the hill. Around me were several people, Percy, Sil, a dragon, plus two others I didn't recognize, a blonde girl with grey eyes, and a guy with curly black hair and mischievous eyes.

I slowly stood up, feeling slightly better, though cold from the water. A few feet away the aurae swirled angrily, but didn't come any closer, apparently repelled by some invisible force. Percy led the small group down the hill, introducing me to Annabeth, the blonde, and Leo, the impish one.

We walked down to a big house in the middle of the valley, passing an amphitheater and a volleyball court. In the distance, i could see many cabins, a flaming rockwall, a lake, and beautiful strawberry fields. As we approached, many other campers started to gather around us.

Suddenly there was the sound of hooves, and a man on a horse galloped out of the house. Except it wasn't a man on a horse, the man was a horse, from the waist down, a white stallion. He approached, wearing armor over a shirt for some old band, a bow slung across his back.

"Percy! I see you returned with _two_ demigods. Pray tell how this happened"

"That's Chiron" said percy. "He's the activities director". The cantuar led us into the house, and we sat around a table while Percy recounted what had happened. Afterward, Chiron looked at me, with interest. "You say you know your godly parent?" I nodded.

"My mom is Demeter." Chiron and Percy looked at each other, with something akin to apprehension. "Is there something wrong with that?" I asked. They both looked at me, and Chiron spoke quickly to reassure me. "No, no, it's just that the last child of Demeter we had…"

"Did she die?" everyone looked at me, even Weiss who had been standing in a corner the entire time. Suddenly she spoke.

"No. she betrayed the camp to the Roman emperors." there was a stunned silence, as everyone took in what she had just said. Then both Chiron and percy spoke.

"Now it wasn't like that"

"Meg was misguided"

The two looked at each other, not knowing who should speak now. Eventually Chiron broke the awkward silence. "The last daughter of demeter to show up under, shall we say, odd circumstances, was Meg McCaffrey. She was, influenced by some old emperors, one of who had raised her." here he looked over at Weiss. "I assumed no one outside of this camp knew about it."

The cold girl shrugged. "My father and his brothers know a lot, most secrets end up in their ears eventually". Chiron sighed, looking very tired. He instructed Percy to take me to my cabin, introduce me to my siblings.

We walked out and move to the cabins, going to a light brown one covered in plants, flowers, tomatoes, and other vines. "Cabin Four, the Demeter cabin." said Percy, before knocking on the door. It was opened by an asian looking girl with electric blue hair, wearing gold makeup.

"Oh, hey Percy. Who's this?" said the girl, looking at me good naturedly.

"Oh Billie, this is your new cabin mate Ruby." at this, she seemed to perk up a little.

"That's great, Katie just arrived today, she and Miranda are down by the lake. I'll take her down there and introduce her". Percy nodded, then turned, going over to the cabin opposite, number three. Meanwhile, the girl, Billie, beckoned me to follow her over to the lake.

As we walked, the girl filled me in on the basics of Cabin 4. "Right now, the head counselor is Katie Gardner. When she's not here though, that job falls to Miranda Gardiner. Confusing names right? Then there's me, Billie Ng. sometimes there's another girl, but right now she's away."

I wondered if she meant Meg, but before i could ask, we arrived at the lake, where two girls were apparently talking to the water. They stood up when Billie called their names, turning to face us. The looked almost the same, blonde hair, fair skin, thin frame. The only difference was Miranda had green eyes, while Katie had brown. Katie was also a bit taller.

Billie nudged me forward, whispering to 'introduce' myself. Both girls shook my hand, asking about me. "Umm..i'm Ruby, Ruby Rose. my dad is a grain farmer..." they nodded.

"That's pretty normal for mom. She's all about agriculture." said Katie.

"Yeah, that's why we are the ones in charge of tending the fields, along with the satyrs." added Miranda, pointing to the strawberry crops. The three girls kept talking, about the camp, their dads, other campers. I didn't hear much, because for the first time in my life, I finally felt at home.


	4. I Get A Gift

"Camp Half Blood"

She sneered, looking around at the clueless demigods walking around, sparring idly, playing their games and telling jokes. She looked up at the sky, seeing a faint glow where the protective boundaries of both the Golden Fleece and the Parthenos ended. Beyond that, only visible t her trained eyes swirled Notus's Aurae, their wild faces changing constantly. Looking back down she realized that the ground around her had become coated with frost. She took a deep breath, controlling her power. The Aurae couldn't get in here, at least, not at the moment.

"Hey, ice princess, you look lonely"

She looked over, seeing the troublemaker, Leo Valdez. The boy pulsed with fire aura. She didn't understand why a person like him would seek her out, his exact opposite. But then again, her sister, Kihone, had said the same thing about him too.

"Leo Valdez. You know, my father still doesn't like that you tried to melt my sister. But given the circumstances he's willing to let it go"

"Your sister….?" he scratched his head with one hand, before shoving both into his pockets pulling out bits and pieces of machinery. "Wait, you said you're from Boreas...you mean that Psycho Khione? She tried to awaken Gaea! And she hurt my dragon"

Weiss felt a trickle of anger, a colder cold inside her, before forcing it down. It wouldn't be good to freeze one of "the seven" especially in the middle of camp.

"Anyway" continued Leo "Chiron told me to tell you that since we don't actually have cabins for the wind gods, not yet at least, that you'll be staying in cabin 1, its the big white one right over-"

"Yes, thank you, I can see. You can go now. Also your hands are on fire" so saying she left, smirking internally as he panickedly patted his hands out on the ground. Cabin One was imposing, righty so as it was more of a temple to Zeus. still, it wouldn't be the most uncomfortable place she'd slept, that is if she even would be able to. She walked out of the temple, going to look for Chiron.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Camp Half Blood!" Ruby was amazed with the place. People were all over the place, talking, laughing, sparring, climbing the rockwall. It all looked so fun and showed her a different side to being a demigod then the one she had come to know; a fun side. After getting a short introduction from Katie and Miranda, the three of them, Billie went back to the cabin, went and walked around the camp, giving her a tour and explaining how she would help the camp.

"We use the strawberries as a front for the camp, as well as a source of income" explained Katie. They were in the middle of the fields, a few satyrs playing pipes around to help the plants grow. "Because of our magic boundaries, and well, magic, we can harvest more times than any other farm. Afterward we send the produce out where its packaged under several different brands. Chances are, if you are having strawberries, they were grown here." added Miranda, bending down and brushing some dirt off a berry.

Ruby bent down, gently touching one of the bushes. She remembered how sometimes her father would take her out with him when he was planting or harvesting. Sometimes they'd just walk through the fields. "You're my good luck charm" he'd say. She wondered if he was actually just using her presence to make the growth better.

Afterward, they told her to just wander around and meet some new people, that dinner would be soon, and that she'd probably get an official sign from her mother during evening campfire. So she had, handing out with some apollo kids who tried to teach her archery, and poetry, and healing, and music. They were very varied. Then she ran into Percy again, who was talking with Annabeth ( who honestly scared her) about something she didn't understand, though all she heard was "of Monsters" before they cut off. Annabeth walked off to her cabin, cabin 6, ad Percy gave her some Pegasus riding lessons, her on the beautiful white Olyssa, him on Blackjack, who was recovering so he kept it to the basics, how to sit, and where to grip.

And then a horn sounded, and Percy returned the horses to the stables, and guided her to the dining pavilion. All the campers sat according to their godly parent, at least at first. After the food was served, everyone got up, sacrificing a part of their food to the gods, some sending prayers as well. When it was her turn, she looked at her food. Bread, peas,and rice pilaf. She had always had a distaste for meat. In honor of her father, she gave the bread up, asking only that she find a way to protect herself better.

After that, it seemed to be a free for all on seating. Percy was with Annabeth at the Hephaestus table talking with Leo, Katie was with a group of apollo boys, and Miranda and Billie were at other tabes too. Seeing only one other person who seemed friendly and unoccupied, she sat down across from her. The girl had Brown hair, and kaleidoscope eyes. She looked somewhat surprised the Ruby had chosen to sit with her.

"Oh, you must be the new girl. My name's Piper, head counselor of Cabin 10." Ruby had noticed cabin 10, it was hard not to, the pink door alone made it stand out. She was surprised, Piper didn't look like the kind of girl to live there.

"I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose, just daughter of Demeter." again there was that momentary flicker at the mention of her mom. Ruby quickly pressed on, not wanting to hear about what seemed to have happened. "Why are you sitting all alone?" Piper sighed.

"Well my cabin mates, we're all children of Aphrodite, are very, well….flirty, but I'm already in a relationship so I don't join in. and the smell of meat makes me sick." Ruby looked down at pipers plate; bread, carrots and potatoes.

"You're a vegetarian too?"

"Oh my gods, I didn't notice!" said Piper looking at Ruby's plate. " It's so good to finally meet another person like me"

They spent the rest of the dinnertime talking about their favorite foods, and Piper mentioned that Annabeth had a vegetarian cousin, though she had never met him. Then Chiron stood up, calling for silence.

"There's not much to say tonight, I'm afraid. Today we got a new camper, Ruby Rose, daughter of Demeter, and a guest, Weiss, daughter of Boreas. Be sure to properly welcome them both at the campfire." then though he sounded casual, Ruby thought she detected a hint of stress in his voice "oh and Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Piper, I need to speak to you before the Campfire" Ruby looked over, Annabeth Percy and Leo were all looking grim. " The rest of you, go off and prepare for the sing along and for Ruby's claiming-"

Just then there was a murmur all around the room, and she heard Piper hiss from behind her "look up!". She did so, and saw a floating golden symbol, golden like wheat, a sickle surrounded by, what else, wheat. She had been told this was what a claiming was. But then the muttering really started up, as the wheat part disappeared, but the sickle stayed, floating down, growing larger. The blade retained its golden-esqu color, the handle turning into a tangle of roots. Somehow she knew to hold out her hands, the weapon falling right into her palms. She wrapped her hand around the handle; it was warm and sturdy, and surprisingly strong.

"Ruby Rose" called Chiron as the muttering became increasingly louder. "I'd like to speak to you too"


End file.
